Moving On
by lovelife21
Summary: As soon as Leah saw the weathered “Welcome to Forks” sign disappear behind her in the rear view mirror it was like a gate had been opened. Leah finds the strength to leave LaPush and accept her past, but her journey wasnt what she expected.
1. Leah Gets a New Beginning

**Important note****: This entire story goes with the song **_**I'm Movin' On**_** by Rascal Flatts, so I **_**highly**_** suggest you go and listen to it before reading this story. It's a beautiful song and it would help you to understand this story.**

**Also, I would like to thank ShadowCub for suggesting this song to me. She was like "It sums up Leah perfectly." So went and listened to it and I sort of needed to write something about Leah that went with the song. And hence, this story was born! So, enjoy and **_**please**_** let me know what you think. Thanks!! (By the way, there are five parts to this story and I promise to update quiker if people review!)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Mayer owns the characters, and the song I'm Movin' on belongs to Rascal Flatts.**

* * *

**Part One:**

**I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on**

I'm Movin' on, by Rascal Flatts

Leah Clearwater drove down the Pacific Coast Highway. All the windows where rolled down and strands of her dark hair blew into here face and caught on her sunglasses. She glanced at the people walking down the streets with their surfboards and smiled contently as she inhaled the ocean air.

When she saw a familiar road looking out to the ocean she pulled onto it and turned the car off. Getting out of the car, she struggled with the soft top of her jeep until it came all the way down. Then, hopping back in her jeep she leaned back the seat slightly so the sun could warm her face.

She sat there and watched the sun set. She sighed at the colors melding and mixing. Oranges, reds, blues, and pinks; all of them up in the sky and reflecting in the water were they sparkled and danced. I couple of seagulls circled the waters and cried every once in a while. The palm trees swayed soothingly as she thought.

"This is way better than Forks," She muttered, then chuckled lightly. She thought of how good it felt to smile. As soon as she saw the weathered "Welcome to Forks" sign disappear behind her in the rear view mirror it was like a gate had been opened. Leah was free to laugh and smile as she pleased and her heart had broken free of its cage.

Leah closed her eyes. She gently pushed the sun glasses further up her nose and leaned her head back against the head rest. She was the picture of piece as she sat quietly in her jeep. She was so still that just when you might think she had fallen asleep, a tear rolled down her cheek.

A woman pushing a stroller by hesitated near where Leah sat. She thought about asking if the young lady was alright. Then, she second guessed herself, and hurried down the sidewalk.

In truth, Leah _was_ alright. In fact, if you asked Leah, she would have smiled and nodded while saying, "Yeah, I'm great," and those three words would have rung true with deep conviction.

The cause for those two lonely tears was that Leah had remembered her mother. She had gone back to the day she had told Sue she was leaving. That she was getting away for her own sake.

Sue had nodded solemnly at the ground, absorbing every word. After a short pause she looked her daughter straight in the eye and said "Do what you have to. You've always been a fighter Leah. I can't expect you to take all this laying down. I knew you would move on to a better place when you where ready."

When Sue said "all this" Leah knew she meant what Sam had done to her. How he tore her love for him apart and going with someone who was once so close to her. Sue meant the pack too. She knew how miserable Leah was and how she handled it by shoving little pieces of her misery onto the others. She didn't approve of how Leah handled it, but understood it nonetheless.

"I just have one question," Sue said after a short pause. "Why didn't you leave sooner? I mean don't get me wrong, dear. I love you and I want you around when you're in a good or bad mood, but we both know this is the right decision for you to make. I just want to know what made you stay as long as you did."

Leah hesitated, her words caught in her throat. Frankly, she was regretful about not having the courage to leave sooner. She figured telling her mother why she hadn't left sooner couldn't hurt her, and Sue disserved a full explanation as to why her daughter was leaving.

"You said it yourself, mom. I'm a fighter," She said softly, thoughtfully. "I felt like I needed to be here for you and Seth. Especially after dad died." When she said that Sue's eyes dropped to the floor, but Leah pushed on. "I also felt like if I left I would be running away from my problems. It was like I would be giving in. I've just realized that leaving isn't giving in. Now I think of it as sort of accepting things and moving on. I can't continue to hold on to what hurts me."

Sue nodded in quiet thought. "You don't have to worry about me and Seth, Leah. You're not the only fighter here. Seth will complain but that's just because he will miss his big sister. I won't complain because I agree with you, but I will miss you terribly." She smiled kindly, a look of sympathy and peace entering her eyes.

Then Sue hugged Leah and murmured, "I know you won't come back, but I want you to know you always have a place here."

Leah felt slightly comforted that someone in LaPush wanted her to stay. It also felt good to have her mother approve of what she was doing even if she would have gone threw with it even without approval. It reconciled a small piece of her that was questioning her actions.

"Love you," Leah whispered in her mother's ear, the only person who had taken the time to try and understand her.

"I love you to, sweetheart," Sue had whispered back, her eyes watering a little. She had faith in Leah to do the right thing.


	2. Sam Gets Flipped Off

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Mayer owns the characters, and the song belongs to Rascal Flatts.**

**Part Two****:**

**I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on**

I'm Movin' on, by Rascal Flatts

A couple days after Leah told Sue about her plans to leave LaPush she had gone out to buy a carton of milk. Well, that's what she originally went out to buy. She ended up bringing the carton of milk, a magazine, a bag of barbeque chips, and a quart of rocky road ice cream to the cashier.

The cashier was a girl she used to sit at lunch with named Lauren. Lauren told Leah that she was now engaged to her high school sweet heart and pregnant.

"Well, congratulations," Leah had told Lauren.

She nodded and smiled curiously while scanning the magazine, "Are you and Sam still together?"

Leah picked up her bag and said, "No, we broke up not long after I graduated. He's engaged now."

Laurens eyebrows lifted, "Really? You two seemed perfect together."

Leah started walking away, "Yeah well, things change I guess." _More than I could tell you_, she thought.

Lauren waved good bye and Leah returned it with a wave of her own.

She walked out of the small grocery store with her bounty that would no doubt add up to a lazy Sunday on her butt in front of the TV. As she neared her jeep she noticed there was someone leaning against the driver's side door. She quickened her pace, preparing to yell at the guy for touching her car. But as she got closer she noticed it was Sam standing there.

She slowed her pace, wanting to put off what he was no doubt about to confront her about.

He leaned there nonchalantly, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and sneakers, hands shoved in his pockets, looking at her intensely. As she neared him he said, "So I was talking to Seth…"

Leah scoffed and moved to the back of the jeep to stow her groceries "More like rummaging around in his head."

Sam shrugged and asked, "Are you really planning on leaving?"

She nodded and closed the trunk, "Yup." She strode closer to him and cursed him silently for standing right in front of the driver's door. She felt like jumping in her car and running him over a couple of times. He was tough, he would heal quick…

"Where are you going to go?"

She shifted her weight to the other foot, concentrating on being as patient as possible. This conversation would be a little shorter if she just answered the questions and left. So she answered truthfully and murmured, "I don't know. I want to go somewhere sunny though. Maybe California-"

He cut her off, "So, you're serious about this?"

She looked him straight in the eye, "Yeah. I'm very serious. I am planning on leaving in two or three days."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Leah, I know the guys give you a hard time but don't do this. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I do feel bad for that whole situation.'

She growled a little, "Sam, I'm not stupid and neither are you. We both know you don't feel bad, so don't lie."

He didn't answer. In truth, he didn't feel sorry for going with Emily instead of Leah. He only felt sorry that he had to feel guilty for doing it. And he only felt guilty because he had to be in her head every day. He was there because Emily heard what Leah was planning and felt bad for her cousin. Emily wanted Sam to help Leah, and what a imprint wants, an imprint gets.

"I just don't want you to do something you will regret. You'll get twenty miles down that road and come back" Sam said, looking over Leah's shoulder.

_Oh, what a saint_, she thought. The whole ex-boyfriend takes pity on the ex-girlfriend to save her from herself thing. He didn't believe that she could move on. Suddenly, running Sam over was sounding even better in Leah's mind.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on coming back," she said, trying to keep the scowl off her face but not succeeding.

She tried to step around him but he stepped in her path to the driver's door again. She glared up at him and he looked frustrated now.

"Leah," The strained patients in his voice was really annoying her. "You can't do it."

All her attempts at being even a little respectful went up in flames and she got in his face, hissing dangerously, "You're wrong."

He shook his head sadly, "I know you Leah."

That was it. That was what set her off.

"You think you know me?!" she yelled, "_You_, think you know _me_?! You know nothing about me! That's what really gets me about you Sam; you think you know everything about everyone in the pack because you're in their heads all day long. But your so pig headed you deny what everything truly is!

You can't accept things when they change and now you can't accept that maybe I'm moving on with my life! You think you're so wanted. That I wouldn't be able to get over you, like you're the big Alpha and I'm little Leah always panting at your heels!

But I have news for you, Mr. Alpha, because unlike you I take the time to actually think about things instead of jumping to conclusions! I see that you're really at _my_ heels. You don't want to accept it, or think of it, because of your precious imprint, but deep beneath in that _thick_ skull of yours, you still have feelings for me! Because an imprint isn't true love! It's the allusion of it! What we had, that was love at one time and your brain refuses to register it because I don't feel the same way anymore! So how do you feel about that, asshole?!"

When she was done she was out of breath, rage burning in her eyes.

Sam started at her, eyes wide, mouth gaping. She knew he didn't say anything because he knew what she spoke was the truth.

She stood there, her arms starting to shake, for a couple more seconds then shoved him aside. She placed both hands on his left shoulder and pushed hard so he stumbled a little to the right and she could get into her jeep. If he were a normal person it would have sent him flying.

As she pulled out of the parking spot she could see him watching her drive away in the rear view mirror. So she rolled down the window and flipped him off, her middle finger held aloft so he could see clearly.

She felt this was the right message to send Sam on that specific occasion.

* * *

**So… I'm not sure I'm exactly pleased with Sam and Leah's Argument. Maybe someone could tell me what they think of it? I would love you forever if you do!! :)**


	3. Seth Wants a T Shirt

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Mayer owns Twilight, and the song belongs to Rascal Flatts.**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM- I know A/Ns are annoying but please read this one. Thanks!**

**Part 3:**

**I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone**

I'm Movin' on, by Rascal Flatts

Leah sat on the floor of her living room, cradling a photo album in her arms. She was hunched over a picture of her and her family five years ago.

They stood on a small road off the Pacific Coast Highway in California. They all stood happily together; Harry Clearwater on the right, Sue Clearwater on the left, a younger Seth and Leah in the middle.

Leah chuckled at scrawny little Seth standing there, holding a colorful beach ball. His smile stayed the same after all these years, but the rest was so much different. She thought about how much taller he had become in that short amount of time and sighed. She had grown to, but not nearly as much as Seth when she first phased.

She turned her attention to her father who was holding a huge beach umbrella and wearing a green baseball hat that shaded his face. He was looking at his family with tender eyes and a proud smile.

At that moment she felt a familiar tightening in her throat. She was always grateful for this feeling. It meant she felt the loss of her father. It made her feel so human, and really, that's all she wanted sometimes. She thought of how it may sound cool to heal fast, and turn into a giant wolf with super speed and strength. But after the initial "wow" factor you start to feel like an alien. You feel dangerous because you know you could hurt everyone around you and you're scared even if you have pretty much nothing to be scared of physically. Even the guys who like the life of a werewolf would admit to that.

Leah traced the side of the photo with her finger. She missed her father so much. She felt she had been the one who killed him, considering he had a heart attack when both his children became wolfs. She felt her eyes start to prickle and choked back the tears.

She had decided to stop crying over her father's death. She would mourn him every now and then, but she wouldn't cry any more. Her past was her past and that's exactly where Leah decided it should stay; _her past_.

Sue came out of the hall, holding a box of Leah's things. "Where do you want this?"

Leah shrugged, "Anywhere is good." There was tree days left. Tree days until she planed to leave LaPush to go to who knows where.

She looked back down to the picture and smiled remembering the vacation her family had taken to California. It was fun to go somewhere new. It was one of the only times she had ever been out side of Washington. Well, she had gone out side of Washington, but she had run there as a wolf and in her mind that didn't really count.

"Hey, mom?" Leah called. Sue looked up from the box she was carefully setting in the corner of the living room. "Do you mind if I keep this picture?"

She held the album up and Sue squinted at it from far away then smiled, "Sure. Take it."

Leah slipped the picture out of the photo album and took it back to her room to put it in a safe place.

When she got back to her room she found Seth on her bed. He laid there with his head hanging over the end of her bed, his legs were so long that his feet had to rest on the wall.

"Hey," He said, staring at the ceiling.

"What's up?" Leah asked. She knew this was coming.

"I don't understand why you're leaving," he stated bluntly.

She sighed and walked to her bags; carefully zipping the photo into an inside pocket.

"I mean," he continued, "first Jake leaves because of the whole Jacob verses Bella verses Edward thing. Is the whole Leah verses Sam verses Emily thing the reason you're leaving?"

Leah sat on the desk and let her feet swing. Seth flipped over to his back.

"No. Well, I mean, I guess a little in a way, but I've gotten over that," she said.

"That's why I'm so confused Leah!" He thumped his heel on the wall, "I saw the progress you were making first hand. I watched you learn to let the whole thing go a little at a time. I think the fact that Jake left and we could all have a little break from his problems helped you to do that. Things were great.

Then you start clouding your thoughts and a week ago you stop shifting all together, and you tell mom you're leaving LaPush. I don't understand why!"

He sat up quickly and looked her dead in the eye. It was almost like he was accusing her. Leah thought of the fact that this kid was younger than he looked. If anyone were to see to him walking the streets they would think he was about eighteen. A legal adult, when in reality he is nothing more than a kid. He was young when he first phased.

She remembered that and sat down on her desk while watching him as he waited for her to say something.

"I'm leaving because I have to. I don't belong here-" she started.

"Of course you belong her!" He interrupted. "This I where you where born Leah! You can't honestly think you don't belong with your family."

Leah glared at Seth for interrupting but he just stared at her unapologetically. "If you would let me finish what a wanted to say I could explain my reasons."

She waited for him to respond but he just continued staring her down with a face of stone. He didn't even blink. I was like he was daring her to come up with a good reason for her moving away. She was surprised to remember that she wasn't the only person in her family who could throw around the brooding glares like a pro.

She took the silence as an invitation to go on. "As I was saying, I don't belong her any more. Maybe at one point I did, but not anymore. I have to get away from LaPush. I can't grow into who I am with all this stuff going on. Maybe I cause a lot of the drama flying around but I need to step back from the situation to see it clearly. You remember what dad used to say at the art show every year?"

Every year there was a convention where all of the artist in LaPush and Forks would show their art. Harry would stand with his kids in front of a large painting and say, "Remember kids, when you're lookin' at a painting it's important to see the entire thing. You have to take three or four steppes back to understand it. How can you possibly see the big picture when you're right up on it? Sure, you could see everything if you're real close, but you wouldn't be able to see how that little square of paint is relative to the rest of the painting. Remember that."

Leah once scrunched her eyebrows together and said, "Umm, dad? Isn't looking at the whole painting sort of the _point_ of art?"

"Exactly," Harry replied.

Seth and Leah had looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't understand what their dad was trying to tell them until after he was gone.

Harry was trying to tell his kids that life is like a painting. You can't understand it unless you study it from a distance. One portion of your life can have an effect you didn't expect.

Seth stared at the ground and the look in his dark eyes told Leah he remembered.

"I need to take tree or four steps back, Seth. I need to get some air and clear my head," Leah explained. "You understand now?"

"Yeah," Seth mumbled. She saw his eyes watering up and she got a lump in her throat. She hopped off the desk and sat on the bed next to him.

"Its not like I won't come visit still," she said. She gave him an awkward hug.

He nodded and she added, "I love ya' little bro." Even though she thought it was a bit mushy for her taste.

"You too," he muttered.

After a couple seconds they both leaned back and Leah let out a sigh of relief when she noticed his eyes weren't watery any more.

"So I saw the picture you had. You're going to California?"

"Yep," Leah answered. She actually gave a genuine smile. She was relieved to be done with this conversation with Seth. She was also happy Seth was quick to move on.

"That was a fun vacation."

"Sure was."

"Will you bring me back a t-shirt?"

Leah laughed, "Sure Seth."

**N/A- I'm sorry it took so long to get out guys! I had some serious writers block, but the good news is that the next chapter is done and about ready to be posted. I'm not planning on posting it for about a week but if I get about…. ohh lets go with five reviews, and I'll update sooner. Thanks!**

**Also I would llike to give a special thanks to ****bvc17**** and ****LoveIt123**** for reviewing, and the people who put this story on alert. You guys are the best!**


	4. Leah Has a Spaz Attack

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Mayer owns Twilight, and the song belongs to Rascal Flatts.**

**Part 4:**

**I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like  
I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on**

I'm Movin' on, by Rascal Flatts

All the high school girls of LaPush all had a thing for Seth. Well, they had a thing for all the werewolfs really. The guys in the pack were branded as rebels, and they seemed mysterious because they only ever hung out with other members of the pack. The old folks called them "hoodlums". The middle aged adults simply founded upon them and turned the other way. The teenaged boys secretly envied them. The teenaged girls thought they were all hot.

Leah thought that was a crack-up. She supposed that when you add together super tall, super ripped, and seemingly mysterious you got a heart throb. Although she didn't really think Seth was all that mysterious.

At that moment two girls had Seth lugging an entire set of weights across the front yard. Leah was holding a yard sell to earn some extra money before heading out the next day. She figured it would be a waste to keep all that junk laying around when she could use it to earn some much needed cash. Sue wanted to get rid of an old home gym set so they added that to the sell as well.

When the two girls had bought the home gym and asked Seth to help them put it into their truck Seth was happy to help. But when Seth went to start moving the thing Leah had whispered to him, "Remember that you're an average human. A normal guy couldn't juggle that thing the way you could."

Seth had sighed in frustration but nodded. It's annoying when you have to pretend to lug something around when you could actually throw it into your neighbor's yard two doors down.

And so Seth went to dragging the home gym across the yard. The two girls stood behind him giggling to each other. Leah could see Seth's face from her advantage point on the deck with a glass of lemonade. He seemed to be getting frustrated at his slow pace.

He was almost to the girls' truck when one of them leaned over to the other and whispered, "_Sweet Jesus_, that's a nice butt."

Leah slapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter. A normal person couldn't have heard that, but she knew that if she could hear it from the porch then Seth could to. That was confirmed when she saw Seth's cheeks turn bright red. She laughed harder and Seth turned his head to the side to glare at her. He started to push the home gym a bit faster.

"What's so funny?" Sue asked. Leah shook her head.

The same girl leaned over to her friend. "Bet you five bucks you wouldn't smack it," she challenged.

The other girl snickered then said, "Oh, it's on."

The second girl cocked her hand back and took aim. She was about to let her hand fly when Seth suddenly picked up the home gym. He hoisted it up and swung it into the back of the truck. It was so heavy it weighed down the tires and clumps of dirt fell from underneath the bumper.

He closed the tail gate and wiped his hands off on his jeans while grinning at the girls. They gaped up at him. The second girl's hand still hung in the air. "Well, have a nice day ladies. Thanks for stopping by!" Seth said. Then he walked away.

When he got up to the porch Leah was practically on the floor laughing. He grabbed a glass of lemonade then turned back to the girls. They were still gawking at him. They were probably surprised by Seth practically tossing a four hundred pound home gym. He held up this lemonade like he was giving a toast then called, "Sorry you lost your bet!"

They blushed furiously then hopped in the truck and drove away. Seth sat in a rocking chair with a pleased look on his face while he gulped down his lemonade.

*****

"The look on their face was priceless," Leah chuckled. She and Seth were loading boxes into her jeep after the yard sell. Leah had earned herself about two hundred and fifty dollars.

Seth just laughed and set her suitcase into the back seat. "Yeah, it was stupid of me. I shouldn't have flung that gym around. Sam is gonna kill me." He shook his head.

"Egh, who cares about Sam?" Leah said lightly. She shoved the last box into the trunk. "He's not that tough."

Seth gave a brittle laugh, "Yeah, well he's not your Alpha anymore. I better keep my thoughts away from that whole situation if or he'll give me hell for it."

Leah shrugged and leaned against the jeep. "Naw, he'll chew you out a little then he'll let it go."

"No way. You haven't been in his head the past couple of weeks. He's going crazy with the Cullen thing coming up soon." Seth cut off with a dreadful look.

Leah thought over what he had just said. "The Cullen thing? What do you mean the Cullen…" She trailed off and it clicked in her head.

"The wedding! Oh _shit_, I forgot!" She cursed again and waved her arms around. She turned around like she was going to kick her car then remembered she could dent it and kicked the dirt. "I can't _believe_ I could forget about the entire flippin' _Cullen wedding_! Oh, I bet Sam is freaking out! Why isn't everyone on patrol? Why aren't _you_ on patrol?"

She glared up at Seth who looked at the ground.

"I wanted to hang out with you a long as I could," he mumbled. "You said you were leaving so I convinced Sam to let me take my normal patrols instead of the crazy new schedule he set up."

Leah was furious she had forgotten. She couldn't believe she had let something as huge as a vampire and human getting married slip her mind. She was also angry with Seth for neglecting the pack.

Then she replayed his explanation in her head and started to clam down. He was saying he wanted to get in as much time as he could with her. She realized that her leaving was really hard on him. They had lost their father when they were young, and they had supported each other in little ways that had become essential to dealing with the life's they led. It would be hard on Leah but it would be even harder on Seth.

"Look Seth," She said with a deep calming breath. "I understand what you're saying but you shouldn't neglect the pack for me. They need you."

He shrugged and smiled up at her even though his eyes were tight, "Well you can't do anything about it. I'm gonna be hanging around you till your gone."

Leah sighed again but inwardly she was happy because she wanted him around. She reached into the car and turned on the radio and played her Rascal Flatts CD. "So anything else going on I should know about?"

Seth shook his head.

"You know I'll punch you if you don't tell me everything you know, right?"

Seth huffed and glared at her, "Jake is on his way back."

Leah did her best to nod calmly so he would continue to explain.

"He pretty much realized the wedding was tomorrow and started making his way back yesterday. His thoughts are still sort of animalistic, or what ever, but he says he just wants to be there for Bella. We told him he was only going to hurt himself worse but… well, you know Jake. He won't listen."

"Self masochistic jerk," Leah muttered. Seth ignored that.

"He's probably getting back tonight. I'm supposed to go and meet the rest of the pack at seven so we can get to him and maybe talk some sense into him. But he'll still probably go to the wedding. I'm planning on going to the wedding myself tomorrow to keep an eye on things. I don't want him to mess up the whole thing for Edward and Bella, you know?" Leah snorted and rolled her eyes, but Seth ignored that too. He already knew how she felt about the whole situation.

Leah thought for a second then said, "Maybe I should go to the meeting tonight. You may need all the extra people you can get to head off Jacob, and I'm the fastest…"

"No Leah," Seth interjected. Leah gave him a look and he held up his hands. "Look, its not that I don't think you would be helpful or anything, but this isn't your battle anymore. We can take care of it and you should go on with your plan to leave tomorrow."

Leah knew he was right. Like he said, this wasn't her battle anymore. She should move on as planed.

So she and Seth stood there and talked about little things while listening to her Rascal Flatts CD. When seven o'clock rolled around Seth and Leah said goodbye and he headed off into the woods. Leah watched a movie with her mom while eating cheese cake then went to bed.

The next day she would leave LaPush.

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys! Again, 5 reviews and I will update faster! I have the next chapter all done so I promice to put it up as soon as i have 5 reviews.**

**Anyways, I think I like this chapter, it was really fun to write. Be sure to let me know what you thought about it! Also, I need some ideas for Leah's job in the second story to ****Moving On****. What job do you guys think Leah would be good at? **_**Please**_** send me your ideas via PM or review. Thanks! **

**Special thanks to ****bvc17**** for reviewing **_**twice,**_** and ****SeekDreamsAndFindHope**** for reviewing! And thank you to all who put ****Moving On**** on alert or adding it to their favorites! I love you guys! **


	5. Leah Finds Closure

**Part 5:**

**I'm movin' on.**

If Leah was being truthful with herself, she was being a coward.

She had been planning to leave LaPush at about twelve o'clock. She would say her final good byes to Sue and Seth then head out. Seth had promised he would be back by morning to help her get on the road, but when twelve o'clock rolled around, Seth was nowhere in sight.

So she dawdled around, doing extra chores for Sue, and packing the rest of her things. She watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and laughed at the dude with the dreads who ran funny.

2:00: Still no Seth. Leah got frustrated but let it go.

She took a walk with Sue. They stopped by Billy's house and she visited with him for a while. He seemed happier then she had seen him in a long time, and she knew it was because his son was finally coming home.

This made Leah feel bad for Billy. She wondered if he thought of the fact that Jacob wasn't coming back for his father, but for Bella. It was always all about Bella. In Leah's opinion, Jacob was selfish for leaving his father the way he had. Not only was Billy disabled and in need of a bit of extra help, but he was alone.

His wife had been taken away from him along with the use of his legs. His daughters had both left him. And his son didn't even take a moment to consider his father before running off in a fit.

When she thought of this her eyes started to prickle. She watched the way he conversed with Sue; joking and smiling. Even in overwhelming hardships he still managed to be a good man and a caring leader. For this, Leah admired and respected him.

After about an hour since they had left for their walk, Leah and Sue got home. Leah walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the stove.

4:00. Seth wasn't there. Leah got nervous.

She grabbed a can of soda and marched to the porch. She swung the rocking chair around so it faced directly at the woods next to their house. Fine, if he was going to take so long, she would wait right here for him.

She sat, and glared at the spot he would probably emerge from the woods.

She realized that the more logical thing to do was to phase and just tell him to get his furry butt back home so she could leave. The only problem was that the entire pack was dealing with Jacob. She really didn't want her head in that whole situation.

Sue came out of the house and joined her.

"If you keep giving the forest that death glare, it'll catch fire." Sue said.

Leah laughed, and she and Sue chatted while waiting for Seth.

5:00: No word from Seth. Leah got antsy, and made a bad dissension.

She sighed and gave Sue a sad look, "I'm just going to head out."

Sue looked concerned as she faced Leah. "What do you mean, you're 'just going to head out'? What about Seth?"

Leah hesitated, "I'll just, call him or something." She knew that explanation was lame.

And Leah knew Sue thought it was lame to when she scoffed than said, "That's not right Leah. You owe you brother a proper goodbye. He would be really upset with you if you just up and felt."

Leah ran her finger around the rim of the empty soda can in her hand. "He'll forgive me," she muttered.

Sue scoffed again, "You shouldn't rely on your brothers good intentions like that."

"I need to get out of here, mom."

Sue was outraged by Leah's actions. She didn't approve, but she decided Leah was old enough to make her own mistakes. Besides, it would help nothing if Leah left with harsh feelings toward her. So Sue stood up and said, "I don't approve but do what you want. I can't protect you from yourself."

Leah's eyes flickered with hesitation, but she still decided to leave without saying goodbye to Seth.

So Leah and Sue said a final goodbye, and Leah drove off.

_She'll be alright_, Sue thought. Then she sat back on the porch to wait for Seth.

*****

Leah knew Seth would be angry with her, but she was feeling antsy. She was nervous and scared to be heading to a new place and living by herself for the first time. She felt suffocated; like LaPush would suck her back if she didn't leave on the day she had planned. Plus, she couldn't leave after dark and twilight was just two hours away.

She filled up on gas so she could keep driving for a long time, then she left the boarders of LaPush. She could see it getting smaller in the rearview mirror and it was like she could breathe easier already. Like a new chapter was opening in her life. Leah smiled to herself.

She had been driving for about an hour down a disserted stretch of road surrounded by forest when the guilt set in. She was surprised she could have held it off for as long as she did. Her heart ached because she had left Seth like that. He had been understanding and supportive, and this was how she thanked him?

Her heart sank further and she slowed down. She would turn around and go back. She would find him and apologize then say good bye and finally leave.

She had been so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the giant sandy wolf chasing her down. It ran up next to her and barked so loud Leah jumped. The jeep swerved as she screamed while the tires screeched.

"Seth!" Leah yelled. She rolled down the window and her hair whipped around. "What the hell, man!"

Seth barked again then growled as he tried to bite at her tires. She noticed he had a duffle bag slung around his neck which confused her. Usually wolfs traveled lighter.

"Alright, alright, I'm pulling over! You'll get your face run over of you keep that up!"

Seth stopped trying to bite the tires and ran ahead of her, then he dashed into the woods. She pulled over and got out of the car. It was starting to rain so she ran into the woods after Seth seeking the cover of the large trees.

She found him standing under a big tree. He had on a pair of suit pants.

"Nice," she teased half heartedly. "When did you start carrying a full bag of clothes with you when you phased?"

He shrugged, his eyes were tight. "I had to bring my suite. I'm going to Edward and Bella's wedding at 7:30."

He stared at her and she started to feel uncomfortable. What she had done was eating her up and she broke. "Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I left without saying good bye! I don't even know why I did it. I'm just… I don't know…. I just couldn't do it!"

Leah glared at the ground. She was disappointed in herself for breaking so quickly.

He nodded, "You were scared."

She flinched and whispered, "Yeah, that… I guess."

Seth rolled his eyes but Leah thought she saw a smile there somewhere in the set of his lips.

"Oh no, Leah Clearwater is afraid. The apocalypse must be upon us," he scoffed. "Please Leah; you're aloud to be scared sometimes."

Leah stared at the roots crawling across the forest floor. "Sorry I left without a goodbye."

Seth surged again, "I'm over it, but you knew I would forgive you. Didn't you?"

There was a pause where Leah stared at her shoes and Seth crossed his arms.

"Did you know you speed? I had to haul butt to catch up with you."

Leah chuckled, "I know."

Again, Leah was thankful for Seth's willingness to move on. _I don't deserve him_, Leah thought.

Another pause.

"Well I have to get going. Probably shouldn't be late for the wedding."

Leah gave a strained laughed, "Yeah, you wouldn't want any of the guests to suck your blood for being late. That little crazy pixy thing is planning the wedding right? You don't want her to go psycho on you."

"You know they didn't like the smell of wolves, Leah."

"Sure," Leah smiled and stepped forward to give Seth a hug. When she pulled away he ruffled her hair and she punched him in the gut.

"Be good while I'm gone," She joked.

"Hey, I'm always good."

"Use your manners while you at the wedding."

"_Dang_!"

"Don't hit the other guests… unless they try to bite you. Then you can rip them apart and burn them."

"Leah, you know that-"

"Yeah, I know. They don't like the smell of wolves."

They laughed a little.

"See ya' Seth," Leah waved a little and started backing away.

"Bye Leah," He waved back. "Call me when you get to where ever you're going."

"Will do!"

She walked out of the woods and got in her car. She pulled of the shoulder of the road but didn't go any further than that. She put it in park and opened up the window even though it was raining pretty hard. She stood on the floor board but stood up and grabbed the luggage rack for support.

A couple seconds later Seth emerged from the woods down the road. He stopped in the middle of the road, the duffle bag slung back around his neck. He looked up at her and she yelled, "I promise to remember you're T-shirt!"

His tongue rolled out the side of his mouth in a way she knew he was ginning. She smiled back and he turned then zoomed into the woods on the other side of the road

Leah slid back into her jeep, her top half soaking wet. This time when she started driving she felt something new. Not only was a new chapter of her life beginning, the old chapter was closing. She felt closure.

*****

Leah would get to California late the next day. Two days after that she would sit on a familiar side road off the Pacific Coast Highway while watching a sunset. The two days after that she would find a place to stay, and eventually she would get a job. She would make friends and find a life of her own. She would go back to visit Sue and Seth whenever she could find the time.

Leah would create a life for herself. She would learn and become who she knew she always could be. She would grow into the Leah Clearwater she was meant to be.

**And this is the end of ****Moving On****. I feel like five chapters are a bit short for an entire story, but as I said at the beginning, I only planned on making it five chapters long. **

**I have good news; this is not the end of Leah's story! I'm making a second story to this one. It's called ****Making Transitions****. It will pretty much take place right after the end of ****Moving On****, and end a little after the fight with the Volturi. I'm looking forward to how the end will turn out because I think the end of Breaking Dawn was just too perfect. I'm going to spice it up a bit. It's gonna be epic! So thank you to all who have been reading, and be sure to keep an eye out for ****Making Transitions****!!**

**A special thanks to ****ravenwhitlock33**** and ****bvc17**** for not only giving me great, not to mention useful, reviews, but for reviewing **_**every single chapter**_**! Yeah, they rock. **


End file.
